Antes de las batallas
by Minelava
Summary: Pensamientos de diferentes guerreros al inicio de las distintas batallas. Cap. 5. Saga antes de enfrentar a Pegaso.
1. Aldebarán

**_Ok. Ya saben que no me apellido Kurumada, ni soy dueña de Toei, por tanto los personajes no son de mi propiedad y yo (Minelava) no recibo ningún beneficio al escribir y publicar esto._ **

**1. Aldebarán.**

El cambio en el cosmos del patriarca lo tenía inquieto, unas veces era bondadoso, noble y justo, pero había otras en que se sentía obscuro. En los últimos meses, de hecho, esa luz se había extinguido y sólo quedaban las tinieblas, era tan distinto al patriarca que conociera cuando obtuvo su ropaje dorado.

Ese último pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, habían pasado trece años desde entonces, pero la emoción que sintió al vestir por primera vez el ropaje de Tauro, y por tanto cambiar su antiguo nombre a Aldebarán, era algo que difícilmente podía olvidar, sobre todo cuando vio la expresión del jovencito que hacia algunos meses había combatido para ganar la vestimenta del Pegaso y le recordó la satisfacción que él mismo experimento el día que se convirtió en el guardián del segundo templo.

Él apenas había visto al chico hasta el día del combate, sabía que Marín, amazona del Águila, era su maestra y por su mirada supo que no sería fácilmente derrotado.

No es que subestimara a Shaina, pero la amazona de Ofiuco, a pesar de ser poderosa, pensaba que la fuerza era lo más importante para ser un buen caballero, en cambio el Águila sabía, como el propio Aldebarán, que la fuerza de poco valía, sin la convicción, sin una causa en que creer y según podía ver, desde el alejado lugar en que algunos dorados miraban el combate de los aprendices de ambas amazonas, convicción era lo único que a ese chiquillo japonés no le faltaba, aunque esa determinación no provenía de su fe en Atena, sino de un deseo personal.

-Eso- se dijo mentalmente el brasileño, mientras el patriarca se dirigía al nuevo santo de Pegaso y el chiquillo festejaba su victoria- le ha bastado para derrotar hoy a su oponente, pero si ha de ser un verdadero caballero al servicio de la diosa, deberá comprender los deseos de Atena y hacer propia la causa de ella.

-Tener fe en la causa de su diosa- dijo con determinación volviendo de nuevo al presente y a la batalla en ciernes, mientras se preparaba para enfrentar a aquellos cuatro muchachitos, a quienes el patriarca acusaba de traidores por estar del lado de una muchachita tonta que decía ser la verdadera Atena y se atrevía a presentarse en el santuario.

El nunca dudo de Atena, pero no podía decir lo mismo en cuanto se refería al patriarca. En los últimos tiempos se había acusado de traición a muchos incluyendo algunos caballeros cuya reputación era intachable, como había ocurrido con el maestro de la Isla Andrómeda, y el brasileño no pudo evitar pensar en que algo no cuadraba. Sin embargo su deber como caballero de Tauro era impedir que los enemigos de la diosa atravesaran esa casa y lo cumpliría a costa de su propia vida si era necesario, así que esperaba con calma a que esos jovencitos llegaran a su templo, provenientes de la casa de Aries, donde, por alguna razón, su guardián no los había combatido.

Reconoció el cosmos del chico japonés que él viera ganar la armadura del Pegaso, esta vez supo que había convicción en la causa de su falsa diosa, y se sorprendió. Ya no era un deseo egoísta, él chico tenía fe en algo más grande que él.

Tal vez no fuera real, pero abrazaba una causa con tal vehemencia que Aldebarán se pregunto si acaso la falsa diosa no seria la suya, la que el creía que habitaba en el templo al final de las doce casas, la que no había visto ni sentido en trece años, aquella que según el Patriarca dictaba sus deseos a través de él, que a pesar de ser el sumo guía de la orden no actuaba con la rectitud que se esperaría.

Entonces sintió los cuatro cosmos a la entrada de su templo.

-Bueno- se dijo poniéndose de pie y preparándose para recibirlos- para bien o para mal hoy habremos de conocer la respuesta, si son o no traidores es la oportunidad para comprobarlo.

Y Aldebarán de Tauro, segundo guardián de las doce casas en el santuario, sonrió al ver avanzar a los jovencitos, entre ellos al pequeño japonés, que aseguraban pelear por la verdadera Atena.

* * *

_Esto fue un poco más largo que lo anterior, no estoy muy segura de la categoria en la que se encuentra (aún me hago bolas con la nomenclatura de los fics según su extensión, por cierto si alguien me ayuda al respecto se los agradeceré). _

_Bueno, espero que les guste. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido (haganme notar las fallas, soy una firme creyente de la critica constructiva como medio para ser mejor). _


	2. La sombra: Bud

**_Ok. Ya saben que no me apellido Kurumada, ni soy dueña de Toei, por tanto los personajes no son de mi propiedad y yo (Minelava) no recibo ningún beneficio al escribir y publicar esto. Por supuesto estos son delirios personales y no pretendo escribir ninguna verdad absoluta sobre los personajes de esta historia._**

**2. La sombra: Bud**

El de armadura blanca sonrió.

Esos guerreros habían entrado al Valhalla, entre Hilda y ellos sólo quedaban el fiel y noble Sigfried y aquel cuyo nombre odiaba tanto, el mismo cuya felicidad representaba la desgracia de Bud. Pero pronto el afortunado guerrero de Mizar sería derrotado, y él, a quien desde su nacimiento había condenado a estar bajo su sombra, resplandecería cuando lograra lo que su hermano (con que odio mencionaba esa palabra) no podría. Todo era cuestión de tiempo, Syd moriría y él se convertiría en un legítimo Dios guerrero. Tenía la promesa de Hilda y confiaba en ello.

Afortunadamente los guerreros de Atena ya estaban aquí y harían su parte, eliminarían a su hermano, aquel cuyo destino era prospero a costa del sufrimiento de Bud, dejándole el camino libre. Esa era la única razón por la que le había seguido al santuario ateniense, no para que abatiera a su enemigo, aunque el muy tonto de verdad creía que había podido derrotar a uno de esos guardianes de la diosa griega él solo. ¡Ingenuo! Había sido él, Bud, la sombra, quien consiguió tal hazaña, pero era bueno que el dios guerrero de Mizar creyera que el mérito era sólo de él, porque así, confiado, caería fácilmente ante el verdadero poder de esos guerreros que se atrevieron a pisar los hielos eternos de Asgard.

En el corredor se escucharon finalmente los pasos y voces de aquellos a quienes su "hermano" debía enfrentar, pudo ver al guerrero de Mizar plantárseles y su sonrisa de triunfo se agrando.

-Serás victima de tu soberbia- dijo mentalmente- ahora sólo debo esperar, así cuando sea el momento no sólo tomaré tu lugar, sino que le habré demostrado a todo Asgard que no soy yo la sombra sino tú.

Y Bud presenciaba el enfrentamiento, mientras se juraba a si mismo que no sentía ninguna clase de afecto por Syd.

* * *

_Bien, no sé que les parezca este segundo episodio. Espero que les agrade y gracias por leer._

_Por cierto, quiero aclarar que no tengo pensado escribir sobre todos los personajes de Saint Seiya, la verdad sería imposible, si alguien esperaba que tomará a todos los dorados y escribiera lo que pensaban, segun yo, antes de cada batalla la verdad los tengo que decepcionar, porque a lo mejor no ocurre, sin embargo, si mis Musos son buenos (si, los míos son Musos y no Musas), tal vez mis neuronitas se pongan a trabajar y podamos hacer algo con la mayor cantidad de guerreros. _

_Por último les informo que se aceptan peticiones, críticas constructivas, comentarios de otra índole (aún los poco agradables), observaciones de ortografía, etc._


	3. El tigre alerta

Al fin, luego de tener abandonado este proyecto, lo retomo. La verdad es que me dió algunos problemas escribir este texto, y eso que la idea la tenía casi desde que publique el primer episodio.

**_Por cierto, ya he dicho antes, y lo repito por aquello de las dudas, que no me apellido Kurumada, ni soy propietaria de Toei, por lo tanto no tengo ningún derecho legal sobre la obra o sus presonajes, sólo soy una aficionada con poco talento que busca compartir con otros la ideas que su torturada mente produce en las horas de insomnio._**

**__ . __**

**3. El tigre alerta: Libra**

Frente a la milenaria cascada, esperaba pacientemente, atento a cualquier murmullo diferente al del agua al caer. Aparentaba calma pero en realidad siempre estaba alerta, consciente de la proximidad del retorno de aquel rey oscuro que pronto se vería libre de su prisión.

Sin embargo sentado en la lejana montaña, cumpliendo la tarea encomendada hacia más de dos siglos, no era ajeno a los sucesos del santuario, aún estando a kilómetros de distancia lo sentía, aquella inquietud de los otros guardianes dorados y las dudas generadas por la decisión del anciano en la batalla librada poco tiempo antes.

Ninguno le cuestionó abiertamente, pero si habían confrontado al guardián de Aries al preguntar ¿por qué no se les permitió salir del santuario y cumplir con su deber? ¿Por qué dejaron en manos de 5 chiquillos la misión de salvar el mundo? ¿Por qué en la guerra contra el emperador de los mares Atena los dejó en Grecia, contemplando simplemente la batalla, en lugar de llamarlos a su lado para derrotar a su nuevo enemigo?

Sí Dohko sabía que los pocos que aún quedaban en el Santuario consideraron extraña y hasta imprudente la orden dada. Sin duda habrían pensado que el tiempo nublaba por fin el buen juicio del gran maestro de Libra, quien por su edad y sabiduría era, en cierto modo, la autoridad entre los caballeros dorados ahora. Pero se mantuvo firme pues ningún dorado debía acudir al templo marino, debían esperar y confiar en otros.

Mu fue el encargado de hacer cumplir la orden del antiguo maestro, porque era un acierto y no una necedad de viejo, él sabía que los chicos de bronce eran capaces de detener la ambición de Poseidón, y traer a su Diosa a salvo. La victoria los coronó, Atena retomó su lugar en el santuario y la paz reinó otra vez en el mundo.

Fue momento de despedir a los cinco muchachos, de enviarlos lejos a seguir con sus vidas. Los de bronce tomaron su rumbo, sintiendo que el mundo y su señora estaban a salvo, su misión había sido cumplida. Nadie vio nada extraño en eso, después de todo habían luchado por la Diosa más que ningún otro hasta el momento y bien merecían la recompensa de vivir en paz como gente normal.

En el intento por librarlos de otra batalla Roshi no dudó en apoyar la orden de su señora para impedir la entrada de esos chicos al santuario, en cierta forma la entendía, sabía que llegado el momento ellos no dudarían en volver, en arriesgarlo todo para proteger a Atena y por eso era necesario evitar su participación en la próxima guerra valiéndose de cualquier medio.

Porque Dohko sabía muy bien que la derrota de Poseidón no era el fin, la verdadera amenaza estaba latente, al acecho, presta a lanzarse sobre el santuario como antaño.

Pronto, el siempre atento guardián de Libra, que había permanecido día y noche junto a la cascada de Rozan, a pesar del viento, la lluvia o la nieve, habría terminado su misión en ese apartado lugar, se uniría a Atena para ayudarla, como antes, a pasar la nueva prueba que se le tenía reservada, a defender esa tierra que los Dioses consideraban corrupta, indigna de seguir existiendo.

Pero le preocupaba que la orden dorada no estuviera completa, no porque temiera a la batalla, a fin de cuentas nunca espero sobrevivir antes, pero saber que la mitad de los guardianes dorados de esta era habían partido ya, sin enfrentar su más grande misión, le producía cierta desazón.

Él había visto partir a muchos en ese tiempo, pero en el fondo había guardado la esperanza de que esta generación tuviera mejor suerte que la suya, sin embargo sucesos extraordinarios habían disminuido la orden a la mitad, además de empañar la imagen y la relación de los guardianes dorados con consecuencias irreparables.

Pero le alegró saber que aunque pocos, contaba con aquellos que habían renovado su fe en la Diosa y no dudarían en pelear en su nombre con el mismo valor demostrado por sus predecesores dos siglos atrás; el joven Mu, discípulo de su viejo amigo, era una muestra de eso, sereno y prudente, pero dispuesto a cumplir con su deber tal como se lo inculcó Shion.

Pensar en el antiguo caballero de Aries le produjo cierta nostalgia.

-Viejo amigo- susurró mientras una leve sonrisa cargada de añoranza se dibujó en su rostro.

No quería ser pesimista, pero era posible que pronto se reuniera con él, esperaba eso sí no hacerlo antes de quemar su cosmos al máximo y otorgarle la victoria a la Diosa de la sapiencia.

Pensar en su reencuentro con Shion le causó un escalofrió, sólo tiempo después en una oscura noche frente a la casa de Aries habría de saber por qué, sacudió entonces la cabeza para alejar ese extraño presentimiento.

Algún día él y sus antiguos camaradas habrían de reunirse, pero este no era el momento de pensarlo, su atención debía estar en el suceso por el que había esperado tantos años. Como sobreviviente de la guerra anterior su participación era fundamental, Atena lo necesitaba, los recuerdos podían esperar y las reuniones se darían a su tiempo.

Y con esa idea volvió a prestar atención a la cascada, mientras conservaba su apacible expresión, porque los dos jóvenes que le acompañaban no debían notar nada extraño, ellos debían disfrutar la paz conquistada con tanto esfuerzo, mientras él, lo mismo que el tigre en la selva, con gran paciencia esperaba el movimiento que delatara a su enemigo.

* * *

Debo confesar el trabajo que me costó terminar este, no por el personaje, sino por que nunca acabó de convencerme lo que yo había escrito, no es raro que me tardará casi seis meses en terminarlo.

Pues afortunadamente el siguiente de la serie ya está casi listo y no pretendo tardar demasiado en subirlo, al menos pueden estar seguros de que no seran seis meses otra vez.

Espero que los esten disfrutando y todas las opiniones son bien recibidas.


	4. Un paso más

**No poseo ningún derecho sobre la obra y los personajes, los uso sin fines de lucro **

* * *

**Sólo un paso más: Virgo**

Para esos momentos ya todos sabían que el asalto de Hades al Santuario comenzaba.

Hubiera querido decir que no le causaba sorpresa ver a esos tres intentando llegar hasta Athena, pero no era así. La presencia de esos guerreros le había causado la misma impresión que al guardián de Aries.

Sin embargo, él que debía ser capaz de reconocer el bien y el mal cuando los encontraba, no supo del todo si era por maldad por lo aquellos fantasmas se habían aliado al señor del inframundo. Tal vez no comprendiera del todo a los humanos imperfectos que le rodeaban, él era despues de todo un ser superior, pero afirmar que el egoísta deseo de vivir otra vez era la única razón de esos tres para enfrentarse a sus antiguos camaradas sería pueril, y él sospechaba que ninguno de ellos vendaría su alma por tan poca cosa.

Tampoco le sorprendía que Saga le hubiese enfrentado con tal determinación en Cáncer, porque alguien que ha elegido el suicidio a lastimar a su señora no pierde el orgullo si no hay una razón para ello. La pregunta entonces era ¿qué estaban buscando esos tres en realidad?

Había sentido sus cosmos desaparecer pero no era tan ingenuo para creer que de verdad habían muerto en la cuarta casa, nadie con ese poder y esa determinación habría concluido su camino ahí, incluso enfrentando al hombre más cercano a un Dios, Shaka sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerían otra vez.

Mientras tanto sentía a los espectros avanzar casa por casa, cuando atravesaron Leo notó las tres cuentas de su rosario que cambiaban de color y de las que ningún caballero del santuario era responsable.

Podría tener los ojos cerrados pero no significaba que no viera lo que ocurría, la ceguera se había esfumado tiempo atrás, cuando el Fénix peleó en su contra en esa misma casa para proteger a su diosa, por eso ahora sabía que una muy buena razón existía para que esos tres intentaran llegar a Athena con desesperación.

Eso lo llevo a plantearse el camino a seguir, despues de todo aunque los espectros fueran derrotados y no llegaran hasta la diosa, el señor del inframundo continuaría con vida, lo mismo que muchos de sus guerreros. El hindú supo que esa guerra no terminaría en el santuario ateniense, por eso limitarse a evitar el avance de los espectros por las doce casas no sería suficiente.

Refrendo su decisión, aquella por la que no acabó con sus antiguos compañeros, sólo ellos podrían ayudarle a dar el siguiente paso, uno para inclinar la balanza a favor de su señora, uno inesperado por el señor del inframundo.

Era probable que los otros no entendieran sus acciones, al menos no en ese momento, pero al final incluso Athena "abriría" sus ojos y le sería más fácil también a ella dar el siguiente paso en esa lucha.

Estaban ya cerca, no podía exponerse a que sus planes fueran descubiertos, no antes de lograr su objetivo, tendría que jugar el mismo juego, por el bien de todos, porque no podían arriesgarse a que alguien entendiera lo que en realidad pasaría, lo que en realidad estaban haciendo los cuatro.

Sentado majestuosamente en medio de su templo los espectros de Hades vieron al guardián de la sexta casa listo para enfrentarlos, sólo tres sabían que el hombre ante ellos era temible.

Shaka despejo su mente y se preparo para la lucha. No importaba lo que pasara, al fin que la muerte solo era un paso más, él lo había comprendido y por tanto estaba listo para iniciar la siguiente parte del camino.

* * *

_Les dije que no tardaría seis meses como en el anterior, pero sé que tampoco fue muy pronto. Sólo espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Partí de la tesis de que Shaka había planeado todo el tiempo ir al inframundo, a lo mejor esto queda fuera del canón, pero aún asi quise usar la idea._


	5. Libertad

_Kurumada es autor y dueño de Saint Seiya, yo me conformo con ser una fan que escribe usando los personajes de dicha obra sin obtener ganancia alguna por ello._

**5. Libertad: Saga**

Por fin el sufrimiento acabaría, Athena había escuchado sus suplicas, las mismas que por trece años había elevado desde la prisión dónde se hallaba confinado.

Sobrevivió a la oscuridad, al olvido y a la soledad únicamente por la esperanza, ahora vería recompensado su sacrificio.

Lamentaba su debilidad, aquella que había cobrado la vida de su mejor amigo, la misma que le indujo a olvidar a su hermano en una prisión, ésa cuyo costo hasta entonces eran las vida de muchos guerreros que pesaban en su conciencia, debilidad que hoy arrastraban al más allá a varios de los guardianes más poderosos del Santuario.

Cierto, no debió ceder tan fácil, ¿pero quién hubiese podido contra el poder de un dios cuando apenas y podía luchar contra sí mismo? Él no pudo por lo menos. No porque se diera por vencido, sino porque sabía al oponerse no hubiese podido salvar a ninguno de sus compañeros. Ese dios habría exterminado en un día a toda la orden ateniense, porque se había escondido con gran habilidad y no había sido notado.

No fue que Ares le pidiera permiso, simplemente lo reclamó como suyo, sobrepaso el gran poder del caballero de Géminis aprovechando su confusión, y sabedor de que acabaría bajo el dominio del señor de la guerra de una forma u otra, eligió entre verlos morir a todos y cargar con esa culpa, o perder sólo a uno y darles tiempo para que ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo.

Eligió, sí.

Supo que cuando la verdad se descubriera, él, Saga de Géminis, sería considerado el peor traidor; pero había aprendido de Aioros a proteger lo que amaba y aquellos chiquillos, los que en un futuro serían sus compañeros de armas, estarían a salvo hasta el momento en que su fuerza y espíritu pudieran enfrentar a su enemigo. Tiempo, eso era lo que compraba al ceder ante Ares.

Permitió que el dios iniciara el juego, creyendo que Saga estaba derrotado. Y seguro de su dominio, de haber matado su voluntad por completo, se dio el lujo de abandonarlo a veces, en esos momentos en que el Patriarca parecía benévolo.

¿Por qué no aprovecho esos momentos en que Ares se iba para gritar la verdad?

Porque aún sin estar presente el control del dios no desaparecía del todo, y porque era pronto, lo sentía, ella aún no estaba lista, sin Athena con ellos, sin Aioros para guiarlos, tal como debió ser, estaba seguro que no lo lograrían, necesitaban más tiempo, y por eso él continuo con el engaño.

Claro que siempre estuvo consciente de todo cuanto ocurría, aún cuando Ares creía que su mente estaba muerta y que sólo quedaba un cuerpo vacio, un cadáver, que podía fácilmente usarse.

Y sufrió.

Sufrió con la muerte de cada persona que sospecho la verdad y cuestionó al impostor: santos, amazonas, guardias, aldeanos; simples juguetes para Ares, estorbos insignificantes que el señor de la guerra aparto de un manotazo, títeres para su diversión.

Sufrió con la culpa de Shura, con la amargura de Aioria, con el exilio de Mu, con la lejanía de Dohko. Vio y lamento el camino que Cáncer y Piscis seguían, el aislamiento de Shaka, la frialdad de Camus y la tortura de Milo al convertirse en uno de los asesinos de Santuario. Las cosas no debieron ser así, Shion no lo quería, Sagitario lo hubiera impedido.

Saga lloraba muy quedo, tanto que nunca fue notado por su titiritero, incapaz de mostrar su dolor para no alertar a su verdugo, no podía permitirlo, porque de ser así Aioros y todos los demás habrían muerto en vano.

Pero al fin su espera acabo, el destino lo favorecería, Athena estaba lista, había llegado por fin a reclamar su Santuario y no venía sola.

Y a pesar de todo el dolor, de ver caer a los guerreros que siendo niños le miraron con admiración esperando ser como él, tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo.

Lloró, ahora sí libremente, alarmando a Ares, porque Saga usaría todo su poder, su gran voluntad y lo dominaría en el momento justo.

El dios de la guerra dudo, aquel simple hombre estaba logrando apresarlo en su propio cuerpo. En ese momento, aquel santo de bronce entraba al templo patriarcal.

Saga recuperó el control, Athena lo necesitaba, su oportunidad al fin había llegado, sólo debía dominar a Ares el tiempo justo para salvarla y sería libre. Volvería a ser Saga, guardián del tercer templo, santo leal de Athena, aún si el resto del mundo sólo veía en él a un traidor.

Con seguridad moriría, porque el dios de la guerra luchaba por liberarse y eso no le dejaba muchas opciones, pero si tenía suerte en el más allá encontraría a su hermano y a su mejor amigo.

Saga secó sus ojos, mientras Ares buscaba a toda costa liberarse, rebelándose contra el santo que luego de 13 años recuperaba su libertad. Seiya se plantó frente al Patriarca, ansioso por salvar a su diosa.

-Gracias Athena, al fin seré libre- pensó el de Géminis al verlo.

* * *

Snif, snif. Pobre Saga, yo siempre lo he visto más como víctima que como villano. Algunos no estarán de acuerdo, pero así veo al geminiano. No sé si quede apegada al canon pero así salieron las palabras.

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la atención de leer los capítulos anteriores, y lamento no haber contestado en forma personal los reviews dejados, mismos que aprecio mucho.


End file.
